


【带卡】农夫与蛇

by putaosuki



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putaosuki/pseuds/putaosuki
Summary: 下乡种地小甜饼
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 8





	【带卡】农夫与蛇

*

很久很久以前，有一个村庄，村庄里居住着善良淳朴的村民们。他们在春天辛勤地耕耘，秋天收获粮食，为自己的过冬做足准备。

宇智波带土也是那些勤劳的村民之一。  
但他今年过得不怎么好：从小收养他的斑爷爷去世了，导致他经常一个人望着天空发呆，劳作都变少了，田地里粮食收成自然也不如往年，入冬的粮食也不够了。

从小就有着高傲自尊心的宇智波带土不允许自己伸手向别人家讨要食物，于是他决定冒着风险，在冬天的森林中寻找更多的资源。

冬天的森林白雪皑皑，想必是昨天夜里下了一场雪。  
雪积得不深，但也有一只脚厚。但这对带土来说没什么，至少不会脚滑，比起让泥土变得滑溜溜的雨天要好多了。

就是实在有点冷。  
带土一边用树枝探路一边想着，还好他临出门前多加了一件衣服。

就在这时，探路用的树枝在雪地中戳到了一个软乎乎的东西。  
带土定睛一看：是一条已经冻僵了的白蛇。

白蛇实在太白了，与雪的颜色融为一体。鳞片在光线下亮晶晶的，就像冰柱在光线下的折射一样。  
它蜷成一团，在雪地里就变得更加不明显了。

带土将它提起来，才发现这条通体雪白的小白蛇眼部好像受了伤。  
嚯，可怜的小家伙。带土怜惜地摸了摸白蛇的小脑袋，既然已经死了，那带回去炖汤吧。

就是把这条白蛇放在哪里犯了难。  
他也没想到今天会有意外的收获，对自己没有背着竹筐而懊恼。于是带土只能将白蛇揣在怀里，兜在衣服里面，省得掉了或被什么其他的动物窥视。

蛇的鳞片上还粘着雪花，和带土温热的肌肤贴在一起的时候他忍不住打了个哆嗦。但这依然不能影响带土的好心情。

宇智波带土又拔了一些蘑菇和野菜，哼着不调的小曲回家了。

*

带土将房门关紧，确保外面的冷风不会吹进自己的家后，升起了家里的壁炉。  
暖暖的火烤着带土，他惬意地坐在毛茸茸的椅子里，享受此时此刻的安宁。

对了，还有那条白蛇！  
带土一拍脑瓜，忙从兜里把它拿出来。

白蛇在他的手里竟轻轻地摆动了一下身体，用它的眼睛看着带土：它是只异色眼的蛇。右眼比南国商人曾经拍卖过的黑珍珠还要黑，左眼竟然是瑰丽的红色，就像很小的时候带土看见斑爷爷拿着的红宝石。

“什么啊，你没死啊。”  
带土撇了撇嘴，用手指点着小白蛇的脑袋：“那怎么办啊，本来想拿你炖蛇羹的。但你还活着……”

白蛇像是听懂了带土的犹豫一样，用尾巴轻轻拍了拍带土的手腕。

带土叹了口气，朝白蛇摆摆手：“算了算了，你走吧。也不是非吃不可。家里还有别的东西够我吃的了。”

白蛇安静地吐吐芯子，片刻后游向家里的角落，很快就消失了。

带土愁眉苦脸地把野菜和蘑菇倒在一起，打算今晚就这样将就着吃了。  
他想着那条白蛇，应该已经离开他的家，回到自己的巢穴了吧。  
人有自己的家，想必它也是。我宇智波带土也不缺那一顿肉，也没什么好斤斤计较的。

在想着这些事情的时候，汤水咕噜噜地沸腾起来。带土手忙脚乱地把汤勺找出来又将火转小，这才擦擦自己的汗，松了口气。

然而就在他的的不远处，一条白蛇静静地看着他，带土一回头就看见了它。

“你、你怎么回来了？！”  
宇智波带土手都抖了，自己下定决心放了一顿肉跑了，它怎么又自己回来了？

“…嘶嘶。”  
白蛇很无奈地拍了一下自己的身侧，带土这才发现，它竟拿了好大一块肉回来，像是野猪的腿肉，也不知道是怎么运过来的。

“这个…是给我的吗？”  
带入觉得自己可能是出幻觉了，怎么会有一条蛇给自己送肉了。  
然而下一刻，这条通人性的白蛇就用脑袋蹭了蹭他的胳膊，好像很开心的样子，连眼睛都亮了几分。

还真不是幻觉………。  
这凉凉的手感，确实是现实没错了。

“好吧好吧。”  
带入嘟囔着，还是拿起了那条野猪的腿肉，处理起来。  
“谢谢你送来的肉啊，本来以为今晚就要把以后的冻肉干拿出来吃了呢。”

白蛇只是静静地在旁边听着带土自言自语的声音，时不时吐吐芯子示意自己一直在。

*

托白蛇的福，今晚算是有了一顿丰盛的晚餐。  
不仅带土吃得饱饱的，他甚至还拿出了第二个碗，均了一些给白蛇吃。

晚上带土擦完身子躺在床上，准备如往常一般入睡时，不知怎么的胸口冰冰凉凉的。  
他垂下眼睛一看：白天那条白蛇竟蜷缩在他的胸膛上。

“你知道你很凉吗？”  
带土努力睁大眼睛瞪着白蛇，希望他可以明白自己和人类的体温相差有多大。  
而白蛇给带土的回应则是脑袋往胸膛上一蹭，漂亮的眼睛就这样看着他，一脸很舒服的样子。

“……………好吧，下不为例啊！”  
我这该死的心软。带土内心对自己呸了一声，全当是好人做到底，况且白蛇确实还给了他一顿很不错的晚餐，这野猪肉挺新鲜挺好吃的。

带土就抱着这样复杂的心情缓缓睡过去了，一夜无梦，连带着心情也平复了许多。

虽然这美好的一刻只到他早上醒来位置。

晨光透过窗户洒落在带土的脸颊上，他被自己的生物钟唤醒。  
差不多到了该起床的时间了……咦，我身上有什么冰凉的一大坨东西吗，怎么还挺重的。  
带土眨了眨还迷糊的眼睛，看清了正抱着自己睡觉的人——他一头银白色的头发实在是过于显眼，让带土想忽视都做不到。

“啊，你醒啦。”银发的青年声音哑哑的，用性感来评价都不为过。  
他纤细又富有力量的修长的小臂正环着自己，让带土不知道手脚该往哪里放，只能僵硬地看着青年将脸凑过来。

青年很白，整个人的皮肤都像被雪覆盖一样，偏偏又笑眼弯弯，嘴角还有一颗，让他看起来又鲜活起来。  
青年睁开眼睛，正是一黑一红如宝石般勾人心魄的双眼，唯一美中不足的可能就是他红色眼睛下的伤疤，破坏了他整张精致的脸。

宇智波带土目瞪口呆，拿手指着青年：“你你……”  
半晌没说出话来。

“确实是你想的那样…我叫卡卡西，就是那条白蛇。”名为卡卡西的银发青年笑眯眯地说，顺便将头往带土的胸口蹭了一下。软绵绵的头发触感让带土不知如何是好。

“以后请多关照啦～”  
卡卡西蜻蜓点水般吻了一下带土的面颊，然后乐呵呵地看着带土脸部温度继续升高——  
“不要擅自就决定了喂！！！！”

就这样，农夫与蛇的故事开始了。


End file.
